Broken Destiny series
Broken Destiny Trilogy is written by Jeaniene Frost. NEWS: * Beautiful Ashes #1, NA paperback — September 29, 2015 * The Sweetest Burn #2 — November 2015 Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Romantic Fanasy / YA PNR / New Adult Series Description or Overview ✥ The upcoming Broken Destiny series is set in a brand new supernatural world featuring Ivy as the heroine and Adrian as the hero. The series will be a trilogy. Description from Publishers Weekly: A young woman discovers she’s the last member of an ancient line with an unwanted destiny; and that her only ally, a mysterious young man is destined to betray her… and doom the world. ~ Broken Destiny ✥ All her life, Ivy has had strange dreams of another, parallel world. But dreams were all she thought they were until her sister is taken away and trapped in that realm. Only one person believes that Ivy is telling the truth. Adrian is also the man bound by ancient prophecy to destroy her. Together, Ivy and Adrian search for the missing girl, with Ivy in the dark about the truth that lies ahead, a truth that could destroy both this world and the next. ~ Goodreads | Reader Lead's Species * ? Primary Supe * Demons & Angels What Sets it Apart * Narrative Type and Narrators *Frist person narrative told by Ivy. Books in Series Broken Destiny trilogy: # The Beautiful Ashes (Aug 2014) # The Sweetest Burn (Nov 2015) # Untitled () Shorts, Anthologies and Guides World Building Setting Places: * Bennington, Vermont * Oregon Desert * Durango, Mexico * Miami, Florida * Roanoke Island, North Carolina * Collinsville, Illinois * Boone, North Carolina Supernatural Elements ✥ Demons, angels, minions, hell hounds, magic weapon, Parallel realm, , , Glossary: * Archon: Angel— 'Groups & Organizations': * World ✥ Ivy eventually learns that she and Adrian are descendants, the last in their lines from biblical times. They both posses powers beyond normal humans. Ivy possesses a special ability needed to find a hallowed weapon that will defeat the demons that rule the realms she has had visions of since she was little. The same demons that are now holding her sister prisoner. Together, Ivy and Adrian fight demons, minions, hell hounds and so many other dangers.Zach, who is sort of pulling all the strings here, has the ability to disguise Ivy as they search for Jasmine and the weapon. ~ GR reader | Carol ✥ Ivy Turns out to be a key player in the fight between good and evil, and in order to save her sister from an alternate demon realm, Ivy must help Adrian and an Archon named Zach find a hidden weapon that kills demons. Adrian's bloodline has a long history of betraying Ivy's bloodline. With a mounting sexual tension between the two of them, who can Ivy trust to get her sister back? ~ GR reader | Rachel ✥ There’s a mix of religious theology, mythology and fantasy that involves demons and “others from the light” that seems to work here. Frost’s dark beings look like what you’d think those from dark elements would and they behave accordingly. ~ GR reader | Jonetta Protagonists ✥ Ivy has just lost her parents in a horrible car accident in Bennington, Vermont. Then, her sister disappears, vanishes, in the same town. As Ivy is searching for her sister, she finds herself in trouble and fighting for her life. Ivy has special abilities that allow her to see beyond demon glamour. Ivy’s has had visions all of her life and was told they were due to a brain disorder. She's 20-years old, 5'6" tall with hazel eyes and brown hair. (mixed sources) She’s tenacious, and tough as nails. Ten days ago this girl was living a typical twenty year olds life, then her sister goes missing, her parents are killed, and no, she’s not crazy. Demon realms exist. ~ Rabid Reads ✥ Adrian, a reformed Demon prince who’s destined to screw up. Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE— The Beautiful Ashes (Aug 2014): In a world of shadows, anything is possible. Except escaping your fate. Ever since she was a child, Ivy has been gripped by visions of strange realms just beyond her own. But when her sister goes missing, Ivy discovers the truth is far worse—her hallucinations are real, and her sister is trapped in a parallel realm. And the one person who believes her is the dangerously attractive guy who's bound by an ancient legacy to betray her. Adrian might have turned his back on those who raised him, but that doesn't mean he can change his fate…no matter how strong a pull he feels toward Ivy. Together they search for the powerful relic that can save her sister, but Adrian knows what Ivy doesn't: that every step brings Ivy closer to the truth about her own destiny, and a war that could doom the world. Sooner or later, it will be Ivy on one side and Adrian on the other. And nothing but ashes in between… ~ Goodreads | The Beautiful Ashes (Broken Destiny, #1) ✤ BOOK TWO—The Sweetest Burn (Nov 2015): The breathtaking second novel in New York Times bestselling author Jeaniene Frost's Broken Destiny series finds Ivy and Adrian rekindling their alliance – and passion - as the struggle for the fate of the world begins . . . Conquering a supernatural realm turned out to be easier than getting over a broken heart. But her initial victory has made Ivy a target for revenge, forcing her to reunite with the dangerous – and dangerously sexy – Adrian. Ivy isn’t sure which will be harder: finding the hallowed weapon that will repair the crumbling walls between demon and human realms, or resisting Adrian, who’s decided that come hell or high water, he will make Ivy his. At first, Adrian tried to resist his feelings for Ivy. Now, determined to break the curse that dooms their love, he’s vowed to save her and to have her. If only he can persuade her to forgive his past sins. But defying destiny—and surrendering to the smoldering desire between them —will bring consequences and sacrifices they never imagined. ~ Goodreads | The Sweetest Burn (Broken Destiny, #2) by Jeaniene Frost ✤ BOOK THREE—: Quotes : “Only light can defeat darkness. Loving you is his light, Ivy. Without it, he was doomed to fail, but with it, his fate is truly in his own hands.” — : “You’re the light I can never have...and I’m the darkness you’ll never succumb to.” — Adrian Category:Series